Hamato
by emotionless-robot
Summary: Matt helps Jun pick out a new pet, hoping that this will be the last of her stalker-ish obsession. Unfortunately, Matt gains a new stalker, one even creepier and scary than its owner.


This one-shot is the result of a Private Challenge from SugarSpiral that I got a couple days ago. The guidelines were:

**Title:** Hamato.  
**Community:** Digimon  
**Main Characters:** Matt, Jun, Davis, Gatomon and Jun's pet hamster.  
**Location:** The Motomiya residence.  
**Pairings:** Brief, one sided, Yaham, or as I prefer to call it, Hamato...  
**Other Notes:** Jun promises to stop stalking Matt if he helps her buy a new pet.  
But her new hamster ends up being as much a stalker as his mistress.

Hope it fits and makes some kind of sense!

Disclaimer on profile.

* * *

The smell was making me gag. It was musty, thick, and utterly disgusting. The ghastly scent made my eyes water, so I closed them, trying to pretend that I was somewhere else and not in this nauseating place. My heart rate increased as it became harder to breathe properly. I started to suck in air through my mouth and it was better, until the noise became overbearing and I could no longer imagine that I was sitting at home, watching TV without a care in the world. The sounds were loud and abrupt. A cacophony of thunderous noise, trying to blow up my ear drums. I could only stand there, take it all in, and pray that she was almost done.

One week ago, I had gotten a phone call from Jun, Davis's persistent sister. She wanted to go out and do something with me. I said no, maybe some other time. Any fool would have known that I was lying when I said that, but not Jun. The next day she called me up again. And the day after that. Eventually, she was calling every hour, and promised that she wouldn't stop until I went on a date with her. In the end, I had to put a stop to it once and for all.

"Jun," I said, "I am not going on a date with you, no matter how much you keep calling or how many threats you make. And I will take the phone off the hook if you keep doing this. I mean it. My phone bill can't take this much longer. So, please, Jun, stop calling me."

Jun was silent for a moment as she contemplated her options. "Fine, I'll stop calling you, but only if you do something for me. It's not going on a date, so don't blow a fuse, alright?"

I did a happy jig as I figured this was the best deal I would ever get, so I went with it. "Sure, Jun, anything you say. Now what do you want me to do?"

I sincerely hoped it wasn't something like, letting her take a picture of me with my shirt off, or installing a video camera in the bathroom. Although, I wasn't going to put _anything_ past _her_.

"It's nothing special, Matt. I just need someone to come with me to the pet store and help me pick out a pet. My parents are all tied up with work, and I think we both know that Davis would be no help whatsoever. So, will you please come with me? If you do, I swear that I will never call you again for selfish reasons, or stalk your house late at night and climb in through your window."

I was surprised, to say the least. I was honestly expecting her to make me declare my love for her while standing on the top of the school building. Going with her to the pet store wasn't that big of a deal, right?

_Wrong_, I thought as a parrot cawed in my delicate ear. _So wrong. _

I tapped Jun on the shoulder, and said directly in her ear, "Are you done yet?"

She shook her head. "I can't decide if I want a hamster or a goldfish."

I looked between the two and decided for her. "You should get a hamster. They're a lot furrier than goldfish from what I hear."

She tapped her chin and thought about my selection. "Alright… A hamster it is! And I've already got the perfect one picked out! Come see her!"

Jun dragged me to the hamster section and pointed out a white and brown spotted one that was nibbling on some food.

"Isn't she adorable, Matt?"

I examined the creature as it turned towards me. Its beady, creepy eyes stared into mine and I was reminded of someone.

"Yeah, adorable. I think she has your eyes, Jun."

* * *

As we walked out of the store, I noticed a familiar looking white cat.

"Gatomon!" I called out to Kari's Digimon.

Gatomon turned and slinked in our direction. As she drew nearer, her eyes widened as her nose picked up the scent of a rodent.

"You guys brought lunch for me?" She asked, licking her lips.

Jun glared at her and held the hamster's cage closer to her body. "No way, kitty-cat. This is my new pet and no fur ball is going to lay one gloved paw on her unless I say so."

Gatomon growled and I chose to intervene. "Alright, ladies. Why don't we just calm down. Jun, you can go home now, and Gatomon, you can… do whatever it is you were doing. Okay?"

Jun looked surprised. "But, Matt, you're coming with me to help set up the cage and everything, aren't you? I promise it won't take long, but I'll never be able to do it by myself. Please, Matt?"

Gatomon smirked. "Yeah, _please, Matt_?" she imitated.

I groaned and told her that I'd help. It was the least I could do since she got me out of the store in time to avoid a premature death from the smell.

Jun smiled brightly and led the way. Gatomon trailed behind us, snickering to herself. I was going to have to talk to Kari about this. Shouldn't she, maybe, control her Digimon a bit better? Gabumon would never even consider strolling around the city. Then again, Gabumon didn't fit in as well as Gatomon could. He would certainly raise a few questions and eyebrows if he took a jaunt around Tokyo.

We arrived at the Motomiya residence, and Jun unlocked the door swiftly. I breathed one last breath of fresh air before I entered the lair of the demon. Jun was already headed towards her bedroom, where we would be setting up the hamster's cage.

"Davis, I'm back!" Jun yelled out.

"I kinda figured that out, Jun. I'm not stupid, you know. Right, Veemon?" He looked at his partner for confirmation.

"Umm… sure, Davis. Whatever you say." Veemon went back to watching the TV, and Davis grinned.

I kicked off my shoes and followed Jun into the bedroom. She was bustling around, trying to clear a large enough space for the cage. I had seen Mimi's room, and it was overwhelmingly pink and girly, but Mimi had _nothing_ on Jun. Every square inch of space was used to occupy some form of nightmarish girly stuff, and I feared for my life. Short skirts and lacy tops formed a layer of impenetrable doom on the floor, and from every surface of the wall the image of a model ogled me with their hellish eyes coated in make-up.

"Alright… we're ready to set everything up, I suppose." Jun stated. She lifted the hamster's cage onto the desk and grabbed the accessories she had purchased to go with it. "Can you just like, play with her or something while I get this ready? I haven't taken the plastic ball-thingy out yet, and I don't want her to run around the place and get lost."

"Okay…" I took the hamster and brought it out to the TV room, where Davis was sitting. I sat down beside him, and he glanced over at me.

"She dragged you into this, huh? Sucks to be you. Is that the new pet? It's looking at you funny."

I had the hamster held against my chest to prevent it from escaping. I gazed at my chest, chin tucked in. It was an uncomfortably position, but I ignored it when I realised that, sure enough; the hamster's disturbing eyes were boring into mine.

"I don't know, maybe it's hungry or something." I said. It did have a ravenous look as far as I could tell. I stood up to go tell Jun, when the furry beast slipped out of my hands and ran away.

"Oh crap!" I was in for it now. If Jun found out she would chop my ear off or something insane like that. I chased the white/brown streak around the room, but it was too fast for me. Suddenly, it shot out straight for me, and I thought that my luck was finally kicking in. I bent down to snatch it, but instead it clawed its way into my pant leg, and I froze.

"Davis," I whispered, "get it out!"

"How?" he whispered back.

"I don't care how, just do it!"

I winced as the animal pierced my skin with its sharp claws and climbed towards the one area I feared for.

Davis crept into the kitchen like a ninja and grabbed a wooden spoon. I nodded, agreeing with his plan. Knock the monster unconscious, pull it out of my pants, and tell Jun that it fell asleep. Simple yet effective. It moved a bit higher and I signalled to Davis that he should hurry up and get on with it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gatomon sitting on the couch with Veemon, eating some popcorn and watching the "amusing" show that we were putting on. I glared evilly at her, and swore to myself that I would definitely be having a talk with Kari about this.

Davis approached carefully. He took measured steps. I waited, impatient. I could feel the hamster's heart beating against my bare leg. I pointed at where it was and Davis gave the thumbs up. He got into position. I held up three fingers.

**BOOM!**

A loud crashing noise came from Jun's bedroom as she no doubt dropped something. The sound sliced the silence and frightened the animal that was clinging to my leg painfully. Needless to say, it panicked and scrabbled up the rest of the way. I screamed like a little girl and flailed around trying to shake it off.

"Get it, Davis, get it! Hurry!" I yelled at him in terror, and he complied without arguing.

"Alright, here it comes!" He did a warrior-type shout and swung the wooden spoon right between my legs. The agonising pain took my breath away in one big huff. I dropped to my knees, and Davis grew pale as he realised what he had done.

"Ow." I stated plainly, before collapsing. As I lay there on my back, seeing stars, I could dimly hear the sound of laughter coming from the couch. _That cat is so dead_, I thought. Davis dropped to his knees beside me and asked if I was alright.

"Yes, Davis, I am perfectly okay. That is why it feels like I'm dying."

I overdid the sarcasm, but what else could a guy do when he just got walloped between the legs? Davis rushed off to go get some ice, leaving me there in the presence of a deranged cat. I was about to tell her my plans for her death when I felt it - a movement in my pants. The beast was still alive. I held my breath and didn't dare to move a millimetre. The hamster slowly ventured out of my pant leg, relieving me of its presence. I was free, at last. On the other hand, maybe not. It crawled around my body and hopped onto my chest, where it laid down, and fell asleep. I was in shock. The little twerp causes me an enormous amount of pain and suffering, and then has the nerve to cuddle up to my chest as if nothing ever happened!

"Women," I muttered.

Jun came from her bedroom, hair dishevelled and clothes askew. "Thank God that's all done. Where is she, Matt? Umm… where are _you_?"

I grunted from my place on the floor, and Jun's head loomed above mine. She was smiling widely. Davis burst in, back from the kitchen, with a heavenly ice pack held in his hand.

"Aww… look at that, Davis. My hamster is cuddling with Matt. Isn't she just the cutest?"

Davis spluttered as he handed the ice to me. "How the heck did _that _happen?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Who knew? Jun scooped up the hamster and marched towards her room. I stood, still a little wobbly from the pain. Jun turned around.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet, Matt?"

_I'm supposed to think of a name for her?_ I stuttered, not knowing what to say. My first choice would be a rather nasty word that Jun probably wouldn't go for, and the only other option I could think of was Ogremon.

"I'm not sure, Jun. Shouldn't you be the one picking out the name?" I asked, confused and stumped.

"Well, silly, I thought that you should name her because she's like our very own baby! And I was thinking that you would want to name your firstborn, duh!"

I almost choked on my own spit when she said that, and Davis thumped me on the back.

"Jun, just take the thing and put it in its cage, okay? Matt, has… umm… band practice in five minutes, right, Matt?"

"Yeah, totally." I said, playing along. "I'd better get going. See ya later, Jun. Bye, Davis."

I waved to them, threw on my shoes, and nearly broke their door as I rushed out of it. There was no way I was ever going back.

* * *

So, there that is. Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
